Breaking Point
by themodestmouse
Summary: Sakura is drunk at the bar with a manipulative Kiba trying to score with his luck. Kakashi has other plans for them that night. One-shot, detailed lemon, rated M for obvious reasons! Kakashi/Sakura Kiba/Sakura SMUT


OOC: Haay! For all my Sakura/Kakashi fans this one's for you. This is pure smutty goodness so if you're not of age go kick rocks! Jk, but no really for only mature audiences only! I was feeling on the dangerous side when I wrote this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or own any ideas, but I can think of a few ideas I'd like to do with Kiba ;)

 **Breaking Point**

Sakura dipped her head back, releasing a loud drunken laugh, hair spilling onto her shoulders and back. Her hand reached out to grab onto the large chest of her friend Kiba Inuzuka, her fumbling mind enjoying the company she was receiving from her male friends. She had been sitting and talking with the handsome shinobi for over and hour now. Before, Genma, Naruto, Neji, and a few others had made their appearance in her drunken stupor tonight as she seemed to have let herself go on a very frustrated night. All of the men who had stopped by to grab a drink instantly noticed the young kunoichi drowning herself in spirits, had come by to pry in on her session of drinking to inquire what the occasion was. Yet, Kiba had caught her just recently, taking her attention from anything else at the moment.

Sakura was well aware that going out alone to the bar, and even drinking herself stupid was out of character. Each of them had bought her a round of shots, and now, Kiba was insisting on giving her another. She burped lightly, and flashed a hand over her mouth her face growing red as she giggled.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, the pink on her face causing Kiba to grin a feral smile then continue to laugh and poke at her slender and toned arm which was raised at her mouth.

"So Sakura, it's a bit unusual for you to be here alone. Where's Hatake?" Kiba prodded at her, his smile was dangerously handsome to her. She had never realized how handsome he had actually grown up to be. His better judgement had left him, as he knew there was only one reason Sakura was alone tonight. He decided to take advantage of the situation when he could.

Sakura took another gulp of her drink, the bitter drink going back like the bitter thoughts that she tried to push away. But Kiba had suspected the obvious and she wouldn't try to lie. She rolled her eyes, trying to play off the fact that she was upset more than anything.

"Oh who cares." She bitterly muttered, eyes adverting down as she couldn't resist a small pang of guilt even in her drunken state. She did care, but, maybe she cared too much. Her copy-nin of a boyfriend hadn't even tried to contact her in the past day, even after their heated fight. It was like he didn't care at all. She imagined him just standing there, slouched, that eye always looking so uncaring, dare she say bored.

"Huh? I thought you two were bound to be married soon!" Kiba glowered at the cute kinoichi beside him, well aware that he had been inching closer and closer to her in the past couple of minutes. Sakura seemed hurt, but her inner self shoved the feelings away and looked up to Kiba and forced a laughed so hard she almost made herself fall over.

"Ha! Yeah right! Like he would even try!" Sakura realized there was a fresh drink waiting for her on the bar counter. The bartender nodded at her, and she realized Kiba had bought her another round. She grabbed the drink gulping the liquid as it was like fire down her throat. She knew over the past couple months her and Kakashi had been taking things slow. Their relationship had started out sweet, he would buy her meaningful little gifts, surprise her at work, and they would go on and on with conversations of their work and their lives. She had to admit that Kakashi treated her right, yet…

Physically things had not gone as planned. Kakashi was a very patient man, very content with taking things slow. She knew that he adored her, he had even said it himself! But, as time had gone on things seemed to stall. They would kiss often, and would even grope and touch each other. But as things grew steamy and Sakura was always suddenly left in her bra and underwear, Kakashi would cut things short. He would always make excuses saying it wasn't the right time, or he wanted to savor her innocence. Typically, Sakura would become annoyed and sit there with a passionate need to be ravaged but, she would let it go and they would slip into a slumber.

The previous night had not gone as planned. Sakura had lost it, when Kakashi tried to pull away from her she had made quite the fool of herself. She had yelled at him, livid with temptation by his teasing. She was mainly hurt. Why didn't he want her? Bitterly, she felt the strong drink hit her hard. She wobbled into Kiba and laughed,

"I mean, he won't even have sex with me!" She exclaimed aloud, the words coming out of her mouth before she realized it. Kiba stiffened with surprise at first, but after consideration, he let his body relax an arm around Sakura as he rubbed her shoulder pretending to console the young, drunk female. Sakura now well aware of what she said looked away, pretending like what she said had been okay to speak of in public. She admittedly knew it was not.

"I find that hard to believe…" Kiba purred in her ear and he could feel the heat coming over her body. The bar had gotten loud, yet he was close enough she could hear him in her ear.

She nodded numbly looking down into her drink, another wave of bad decisions falling onto her mind.

"It's pretty bad, I'm almost begging every time." Sakura was slurring her words, as she felt cozy fitting well against the feral mans grown warm body. Kiba sighed with fake sympathy for her,

"Thats a shame, Sakura. Maybe you should let a real man show you whats good for you."

Kiba growled in her ear as the heat rose to her cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was the sake or the innuendo that left a growing pit of heat stir in her loins. Sakura held her breath, his words stinging her ears, making her sober up in a sense. Dizzy from the murmur of the large crowd and the alcohol made her fingers prickle with numbness. Was Kiba offering to…

"Sakura, let me fuck you."

Sakura blinked down at her drink, well aware that her face had probably turned as red as a cherry. His voice was low and sultry, a throaty growl following his words. Kibas claw like hand had wandered down to her thigh, petting her gently, before grabbing it, giving a rough squeeze. The pressure shot up her legs, causing her apex and below to tingle with a fervor of need. She had just been given the opportunity for finally have some relief, her body in a constant turmoil of want and need. But Kakashi…

The silver haired ninja sat on the far end of the bar, in the shadows where he was hidden. He had been here the whole time, watching his young cherry blossom somewhat enjoy her night. He had been there all along, keeping tabs on her. The night she stormed out on him, she had gone back to her place, he knew because he had checked. She had ran a few errands, washed her clothes, trained on her jinjitsu that afternoon, and finally she had solemnly walked herself to a bar where they usually went together. Tonight, she thought she had been alone. She was very, very wrong.

Kakashi was not an overly protective boyfriend. Sakura had her fair share of male friends, as she had never given him a reason to be jealous. She was a faithful girlfriend, who indeed probably loved him so. It took a lot of restraint to deny her wishes, and every time he felt defeated because he wanted to preserve her innocence. There was just something about giving into deflowering her that made him want to stop, and hold off for just a bit longer. Maybe he had taken it too far…

The glass in his hand nearly shattered as he watched Kiba make advances on his girlfriend. There was only one solution to this. He set the glass down with an eerily calm precision, hands pushing him up from his bar stool. He emerged from the crowd of people enjoying themselves as he hastily moved toward them, a fire in his lone eye. With each step he felt a burning passion stir inside him, he knew what he had to do.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply and a strong hand tightened around her arm furthest from Kiba. She gasped at the tight grip, her torso twisting around to look up into her former sensei's eye.

"Kakashi…" She breathed aloud, trying to sort her drunken thoughts.

"I'd say it's time to go."

She inwardly shuttered at the dangerously calm tone in his voice, knowing something was wrong. Kibas grip on her instantly released, knowing that if he didn't get away soon he was going to have to deal with one pissed off copy-ninja. Not that he wasn't already livid, but he had a moment to spare. He disappeared on site, nowhere to be found in the bar. Sakura sat alone, gaping up at her boyfriend, who's looks were deadpanned except for the feral anger in his eye. She opened her mouth to protest, but yelped aloud as she was hauled up on his shoulder.

"I see, you're too drunk to walk." Kakashi stated matter of factly as he headed for the door. Sakura looked up to see spectators staring at them as she was being carried away by the taller jounin. She hid her face in shame as anger was beckoning her to fight back. There he was, always coming to her rescue. But from what, it's not like she had actually planned on sleeping with Kiba, they hadn't actually done anything!

From rooftop to rooftop the sound of his feet delicately bounding from the stone tiles was causing her mad. She rustled in his grip naturally causing him to tighten down on her. She snapped at him, like a hurt and cornered animal. They were approaching his apartment steadily which

"What do you want?" With no response she kept egging him on, desperate to understand why he had come and swooped her from the bar.

"Why were you following me? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She spat at him, her hands thumped on the back of his shoulders trying to get him to acknowledge her. She heard a key to a door, and it swung open. As they entered she was surprised how it slammed, causing the walls to tremor for a brief moment. She fell silent, her breathing no longer labored as the pink haired female knew Kakashi was more than just upset. He was angry with her, a new emotion in their relationship she had yet to test the waters with her toes. And by the looks of it, she had most definitely started with a cannonball.

Sakura expected him to set her down, and give her a good scolding about drinking too much without him. He was always fathering her, in a way. Instead, he adjusted her on his shoulders and continued to walk, cold and silent.

"What? K-Kakashi, what are you doing?" She stuttered; her nerves fluttering. She didn't have to wait long for a reply. The door to the bedroom swung open and before she knew it, she landed hard on a bed of sheets and pillows. Her rump had impacted first, her hands and feet holding her limps up on the firm bed.

"I'm going to fuck you," He replied cooly his eye shadowed from emotion, "before anyone else does."

Sakura blinked, the color draining from her face. She stared up at the dark figure looming over the end side of the bed. He wanted to fuck her? She was taken back by his vulgar choice of words, unsure if this was really Kakashi at all. She stammered, looking around for any explanation he would give.

"But-But, you don't want me!" She cried out, feeling tears pool behind her eyes. And in an instant, she was pinned, her wrists held down on each side of her face, silver hair drooping down by his eyes as she gazed into his mismatched eyes a gleam of fury still lingering in him. His mask was off, the sight of him caused a pang of need within her gut. He lowered his head to hers the bridge of their noses almost touching as he stared down at her.

"I don't have to want you. You're already mine." He breathed huskily, his tone dripping with a lusty need for her. And with that his lips crushed against hers he controlled their kiss, leaving her no room to suck or bite his lips tenderly as she used too. He gained instant access to her mouth, his tongue forcing his way in with an attempt to further taste her. Sakura squirmed and with a squeal was surprised by his sudden ravenous nature. She rebutted at first, attempting to rip free from his grasp. However, she hadn't entirely used all her strength hoping her feeble attempts would cause him to reconsider. However, Kakashi was always a man of his word.

Sakura needed air, and she arched unto him a throaty groan escaped her, before he unclasped from her sweet bitten lips. She gasped for air feeling his hot lips on the column of her throat, licking, sucking and biting.

"Kakashi!" She gasped, her mind was screaming no, but by the way she lifted her hips to him her body was obviously screaming yes.

"We c-can't…" She stuttered again, at a lose for words. Who was this man that was ravenging her body, seeming to own and worship her at the same time. Her hands were now above her head, held by a single tight grip. Thats when she started to moan. A lone hand wandered up and down her figure, sliding underneath her clothes. Her dress and bra were pushed up and over her head, she gasped as soft pink nipples hardened to the coolness of the room. By then she had forgotten she was struggling to get free.

Kakashi tossed the clothing off of her, leaving her in her underwear. She squirmed as he lowered his head to one nipple catching it with his teeth. An adjacent hand grabbed the free mound of flesh next to it. She sucked in air through her teeth, feeling a pleasure from the pain he was giving her. Kakashi felt his pants tighten by the look of her, sprawled underneath him all of her body language begged him to take her and claim her. He gladly obliged.

Sliding a hand down to her underwear he was amazed by her responsiveness, her little gasps and moans were enough to set him on fire. He teased her, a finger trailing down the outside, roaming over her small mound of neatly trimmed hair that beckoned him to go lower. She mewled her hands deep in his silver locks, fingers clutching at his scalp. She felt her breathing hitch higher and shallower until he reached just above her hot spot. He paused, and then felt a wave of lust crash into his loins, then sizzling him to continue. A flashback of her feral friend, Kiba, with his arm around her, and hand on her thigh set him off again.

"Yes." He growled aloud after dropping the nipple from his lips. In a flash, her underwear was literally ripped off. Sakura was dazed in the heat of the moment, before the reality of his words struck her. She yelped when he ripped her clothing, sending the ripped shreds across the room. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a strangled moan. She felt his finger enter her body, which electrified her sending a heat that tingled her skin all over.

"You're dripping…" His voice was hushed and low, the intensity of his words causing her face to tingle red. She bucked her hips unknowingly and clutched the pillows at her head.

"You might have been wet for him," Kakashi slowly started to slide his finger out of her wet suction, "But, you're gonna scream for me."

Sakura's eyes went wide as he skillfully unbuttoned his trousers, shoving them down to reveal a long and strong member. Sakura whimpered at the sight, her insides turning and aching to be filled. She was speechless, like a deer lost in headlights she scrambled to find something to say, it was like her brain had flat lined.

He fell forwards, his hands landing on either side of her, knees hooked into the crook of his elbow exposing her fully to him. She flinched in return her mouth open, chest heaving up and down almost anxious for this strange new Kakashi to make a move. He lined himself up to her opening, his own body pulsating to invade and explore her. The head of his shaft tipped against her, causing shivers to raise hairs on her skin, she trembled, gasping aloud, unsure of how this was going to feel. Kakashi teased her for a minute, his eyes lidded low gazing upon her surrender,

"I'm going to ruin you for anyone else. You. are. mine."

A deep growl rumbled in him, and on the last word he drove himself into her hot tight sex. Sakura threw her head back, releasing a throaty scream that drowned out Kakashi's groan. He could feel her walls pulsating around him, beckoning him to dive further and break her in. She was impossibly tight, yet he kept stuffing himself into her, pulling out and shoving further and further. Sakura was gasping for breath, her hands had clutched to her lover's forearms nails digging into his muscled creme skin. His hips lifted and pummeled back into her, over and over, as he gave no mercy to her cries. Sakura felt the pain subside, feeling his organ shoved in and out of her repeatedly.

"Ka..Ka…shi!" She yelped sharply with each pounding that she received. Her pool of desire was at it's brim, and she could tell she was going to tip over soon.

"You like that, baby? You like when sensei pounds that tight little pussy?"

Kakashi was bent over, his ragged hot breath in her ear. He received a few yelps and cries of pleasure in her response, still not satisfied. Sakura thrashed beneath him, unsure if she could open up her hips even wider. His dirty talk had made her red in the face, unsure if she had ever seen this side of Kakashi. He had certainly never called her baby before, but it drove her wild, along with the forbidden thought of her sensei curling her up and breaking her in recklessly.

"Tell me who's pussy that is." He demanded, his nimble hips driving into hers, the repetitive slapping of flesh added to his slowly climbing release. Sakura was being blinded by the sensations around her, unable to speak at first.

"Tell me!" He ordered, biting down on the lobe of her ear. She squealed and opened her mouth to cry out.

"Ah! It's yours! It's yours!" Tears of pleasure and exhaustion pooled at her eyelashes. Kakashi grunted content with her answer, releasing her ear and began to suck at her neck, trying to deny himself the gratification of exploding inside her. He was getting close, but he had a point to make right now. He slowed his pace, feeling her try and reach her hips up to him faster. Soon enough, he was inching in and out of her at a deathly slow pace. She whined and clawed at him, urging for more.

"Kashi… please.." She mewled aloud, opening her eyes seeing his white hair sprung just by her neck. He was teasing her, and holding off his own release at the same time. His hot breath made her shudder as he wandered closer to her ear again.

"You wanna come, baby? Is that what my little dirty girl wants?" His hands roamed her body, sending tingles up and down her causing her to tremble in his arms. She whined and withered numbly, knowing that she wanted him to make her come, whatever that was going to feel like, she did not know. A he smiled against the tender skin of her neck, and chuckled darkly.

Kakashi gripped her hips hard, and flipped them around, rolling over to his back. Sakura screamed the noise training into a deep moan as she sank on top of him, reaching places she hadn't even know was there. She sat onto of his shaft, her thighs spread at his streamlined waist. Her half lidded eyes were now wide open, unsure of what to do. He stared up at her devilishly, grasping her hips, helping her along. He helped her grind her hips on top of him, moving her petite ass back and forth. His words were rough and demanding,

"Come for me, Sakura." And with that, he roughly pounded from underneath her, his hips straining up and down to press against the tender spot that was going to make her explode. With each wave of him Sakura yelped and moaned, her cries growing continuously louder.

"Thats right baby, say it, say my name!" Kakashi gritted through his teeth, as her grip on him was getting tighter and wetter. Sakura was about to boil over, and finally after him continuously slamming against all of her tender spots, the hilt of his mound also rubbing her clit she threw her head back in ecstasy. Her cries were incoherent, and she tried to form words but all that came out was his name,"

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Ka-SHI!" She screamed her hands leaving trail marks on his chest as she held on riding her high letting her juices spill all over them. She continued on moaning his name like a memorized mantra. Satisfied with his work, Kakashi breathlessly watched his woman ride her high before feeling his own pressure explode. He gritted his teeth and throatily groaned with each throb of his member releasing into her sheath that milked him empty.

Sakura slumped over and on top of him her body trembling. They were sweaty and messy as the room around them smelled of arousal and sex. She closed her eyes listening to his slowing heartbeat. She dared not to move as she was still nervous that Kakashi was still upset. She lay in the shock of what had just happened, a tad speechless.

Kakashi breathed heavily, and let a hand rest on her back, slowly rubbing her up and down. She had flinched, and lifted her head slightly to meet his eyes with his sharingun swirling slowly. He opened his mouth to apologize, and she could see the worry in his eyes and what he had just done. All of the anger and anxiety that had been in him before was suddenly gone without a trace. She swiftly laid a delicate finger on his lips making him hesitate in surprise. She gave him a soft, genuine smile and whispered,

"I just wanted to be yours."

They stared deeply into each others eyes, and calmly she lowered her hand and her head resting against his chest again. Kakashi knew he would never have to worry about anyone taking his girl again.

OOC: Yeahh? Any thoughts? Hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
